The King's Shinobi
by geneee
Summary: "Take her with you." Muu stared at the large hand offered to him. Of all the stories he'd ever heard of the Djinn and their dungeons, he'd never heard of Djinn asking their dungeon capturers for favors before. He turned his head back to Barbatos, who awaited his answer. "I accept," Muu replied, grasping an outstretched finger. "Though I doubt that I have much of a choice."
1. Chapter 1

**I've been playing around with this idea for a while now, and I've rewritten it who knows how many times lol. I think it's worth all that time I spent, so I hope you all think so too.**

* * *

"Congratulations on making this far. I am the Djinn of Hunting and Nobility, Barbatos!"

Muu Alexius wasn't sure what to expect after spending hours destroying dungeon beasts and surviving countless traps. A final boss battle with a beast of unimaginable strength? A game of wits and intelligence with a master tactician? A fickle Djinn who refused to choose a king at all? He certainly hoped not, for then all this would have been for nothing.

The Djinn before him sat tall, a tail swinging lazily back and forth behind him. He wore simple gold jewelry, and small wings adorned his legs. A look of excitement was on his face, and Muu wasn't sure how to feel about that.

Glancing to his side, Muu watched his sister's jaw drop open in awe as she took in the sight of the great Djinn. Myron Alexius shifted in place, wincing slightly as the movement jarred her dislocated shoulder. She had taken a rather nasty fall during a fight with one of the dungeon monsters on their way to the treasure room, but she'd be damned if she missed her brother's crowning moment. Never mind that she wasn't supposed to be here in the first place. Sneaking past the guards was easy enough with the speed of a Fanalis. The sight of her baring her teeth at the Djinn, as if daring the being to refuse Muu, brought a smile to Muu's face. Despite her being only ten years old, she'd mastered quite a nasty glare.

"Oh? That's a nice expression," the Djinn grinned, eyes shining in excitement. "Unfortunately, I won't be your opponent."

The faint sound of footsteps came to Muu's attention, and he found himself staring at a rather attractive woman with a kunai in her hand. Her short pink hair was pulled back with a red headband, and a purple diamond mark lay in the center of her forehead above bright green eyes. She wore a short, sleeveless red dress with a black obi and black shorts, along with gray elbow and knee protectors and low heeled sandals. She also wore black gloves and had a holster strapped to her thigh.

"Am I to defeat this person in a fight, Barbatos?" Muu asked, keeping his eyes on the newcomer.

The Djinn grinned in amusement. "If you can, then I will become your Djinn, but you must do it alone."

Myron smirked and stepped back, giving her brother space to fight. Finally, it was his time to shine. There was no one who could stop him, no one who could foil his plans before they even began. No one to let the words "dirty half-breed" pass their lips. Her eyes shone with anticipation of the entertainment to come. A rush of pride swelled in Muu, and he knew that his expression mirrored hers exactly. They were siblings, after all.

"I will hold you to those words."

Focusing on his new opponent, Muu drew his sword. The woman adjusted her grip on the kunai and brought it up to the level of her shoulders.

"I am Muu Alexius. May I know who I am facing?"

"Sakura Haruno," the woman replied.

"Sakura Haruno, Barbatos," Muu began. "I will capture this dungeon today!"

Muu lunged forward, closing the distance between them. He brought his sword down on her, but she avoided it easily, leaning to the left. She dodged and parried his next attacks when necessary with her kunai. One particular swing overpowered her, her feet sliding backward from the force. A brief look of surprise flickered across her face before disappearing.

Muu came again, bringing his sword down on her with no indication of any exhaustion. Sakura shifted ever so slightly to the right to avoid the strike, the sword slicing harmlessly through the air. Spinning on her heel, she aimed a backhand blow to his cheek. Her fist collided with him hard, not with his cheek but with his arm, as he managed to bring it up in time to block the counter. He shoved aside her arm and swung his sword up, but Sakura was already gone.

Changing her grip on her kunai once more, Sakura flung the knife at Muu, who avoided it easily. Reaching behind her obi, she took out a few shuriken and threw them at him. He tried to deflect them, but the familiar stinging sensation of a wound blossomed on his cheek.

"You're pretty good," he said, wiping away the trail of blood. "I didn't even see that one."

"You aren't too bad yourself," she replied. Reaching in her holster again, Sakura jumped back and launched a wave of shuriken and kunai at him.

"This again?" Muu's sword was almost a blur, striking down each weapon with the same ease from before. The faint noise of metal hitting metal alerted him of the redirected shuriken headed toward him from the side. With an easy swing, he deflected the last of the attack. "I won't fall for the same trick twice!"

"Is that so?" Sakura smirked, crossing her arms in front of her.

Muu only had an instant to register the sound of metal slicing through the air before fallen kunai and shuriken lifted themselves up from the ground and shot toward him. He leaped back, narrowly avoiding becoming a human pincushion. His eyes narrowed. What in the world? Directing his gaze to a fallen kunai, Muu could just barely see a faint glowing blue string attached to the end. He scanned the rest of the weapons and found the same string attached to them. Muu's attention returned to Sakura as she spread her arms wide, a small smile on her lips.

Muu's eyes widened as all of weapons on the ground rose and repositioned themselves in midair, aiming right at him. He could just barely see the faint blue strings laced through all them, connecting together behind and extending all the way to Sakura's fingertips. Magoi manipulation. Or something like it, at least. Muu had never seen blue magoi before, but he supposed there was a first time for everything.

From the sidelines, Myron observed Sakura intently. While Sakura's abilities were something Myron had never seen before, they weren't particularly exceptional. Muu was easily keeping up with her. And yet, Sakura was the chosen warrior for the Djinn. Regardless of how eccentric the Djinns may be (and Myron had heard many, many stories), Myron doubted that Barbatos would choose a mediocre champion.

Sakura swung one hand downward, sending half of her projectiles toward Muu. He leaped back to avoid them, but she stopped the movement halfway to pull back her hand before bringing both of them together. The trajectory of the first wave changed, pulling back and repositioning itself before relaunching at him, joining the second wave in an attack from all sides.

Cursing, Muu braced himself, striking down as many weapons as he could. When the last shuriken hit the ground, he let out a sigh of relief. He was relatively unharmed, sporting only a few superficial cuts and scratches. Looking back at her, he saw that she still had her hands together. He warily scanned the ground in preparation for a second assault, but the blue strings he'd seen earlier had disappeared.

"You really are impressive. I wasn't expecting that kind of attack."

"Thank you."

"But," he continued, falling back into a ready stance. "You aren't going to use that technique again, am I right?"

Sakura grinned, letting her hands drop to her side. He had called her bluff.

"It was a poor imitation of a friend's technique anyway," she admitted. "Besides, I can tell it won't work against you anymore."

Muu could feel the sweat rolling down his temples as he watched her, who had yet to break a sweat. His exhaustion from fighting his way through the dungeon was taking its toll, but he wasn't about to leave without the Djinn. Lady Scheherazade trusted him to conquer this dungeon. The nobles and politicians had protested when the decision for a mere _Fanalis_ to take on a dungeon was made. Never mind that he was also an Alexius; to allow someone with the blood of a beast to obtain the power of a Djinn was unheard of. But when Lady Scheherazade dared them to oppose her, and there were no longer any objections. The look of pride she gave him before he entered the dungeon was burned into his memory, and he would never let her regret that for as long as he lived.

With newfound resolve, Muu took a deep breath before surging forward, striking faster than Sakura could parry with her kunai, beginning her slow journey backward as he pushed her further and further back. Even so, every thrust he made she avoided, though some were by a hair's breadth. But she slowed just a little bit, and he seized the window of opportunity. Putting his entire weight into his swing, he struck her kunai. It flew out of her hand, and his sword was at her throat before she could reach for another one.

He watched her carefully, preparing himself for another attack. She was clearly an experienced fighter, and he knew nothing about her. He wasn't about to make the mistake of underestimating her now. Sakura looked up at him, her surprised expression slowly changing into… a proud one?

She smiled, her hand reaching up toward his face.

In an instant, Muu Alexius was sent flying across the room. He slammed into the wall, debris and dust scattering upon impact. At the other side of the room stood Sakura Haruno, a single finger outstretched and a smug smile on her face.

"Sorry about that," she said, not sounding sorry at all. "But I am a bit stronger than that."

She sensed the attack before she saw it, her arm coming up to block a furious kick. Her assailant twisted in the air, swinging the other leg around to smash into her side. Sakura ducked to avoid it and jumped back, putting distance between them.

"M-Myron!" Muu shouted, eyes wide. He coughed as he breathed in the dust, struggling to push himself onto his feet.

Myron Alexius was _livid_. Digging her heels into the ground, she launched herself at Sakura again. How dare this woman look down on her brother!

"Sorry about this too."

Sakura sidestepped the kick and grabbed Myron's ankle, pulling the woman toward her before thrusting her palm into Myron's center. The air left her lungs in an instant, the force of the thrust pushing her away from Sakura. Muu was behind her immediately, wrapping his arms around her waist as they skidded to a stop.

"Do not be angry, young Fanalis."

Snarling, Myron jerked to face Barbatos, who watched her with a calm expression. The Djinn hadn't moved from his spot since the Fanalis had arrived. In fact, he even looked _amused_ at them. She wrestled out of Muu's grasp and shattered the earth underneath her as she landed on her feet, glaring at the Djinn.

"Myron, calm down," Muu said, placing a hand on her uninjured shoulder. "I'm fine. Nothing serious."

When Myron looked back at him, her eyes were glassy with tears. She made a choked noise that sound suspiciously like a sniffle, and Muu's chest warmed. He knelt, bringing himself to her eye level. She flung her good arm around his neck with a cry, tears streaming down her face. He smiled, wrapping his arm around his baby sister as she cried into his shoulder. Myron was such a strong girl that he sometimes forgot that she was only ten years old.

"I hate to interrupt this touching moment, but I've seen enough for today."

Muu tore his eyes away from his sister to level a determined stare at Barbatos. He gently removed Myron's arm around his neck before standing and facing the Djinn in all his battered, bruised glory. His forehead in particular was starting to hurt, and he could feel the bruise forming as he stood.

"I can still fight," Muu insisted. "I won't give the power of kings to another!"

"No need to worry about that," Barbatos shook his head. "I accept you as my king."

"…What?" Muu asked incredulously. He jumped when Sakura suddenly appeared next to him, earning an amused smile from her.

"I thought so," she said, voice tinged with exasperation. "I would have liked to know earlier, Barbatos."

"But it's more interesting this way!"

Sakura shot the Djinn a flat look, which he met with an unapologetic grin.

"To be honest, king, you don't stand a chance against Sakura. I just wanted to see how far your resolve would take you," Barbatos explained. He directed his attention to Myron, who looked as dignified as she could with a face streaked with tear tracks. "After that display though, I've seen enough."

"But didn't you say I had to defeat her?" Muu asked, utterly confused. Not that he was complaining.

"I never said that. You're the one who came to that conclusion," the Djinn said, breaking out into a grin. "I said _if_ you defeated her, I'd become your Djinn. Didn't say that you had to."

Muu was speechless as Barbatos laughed loudly. Sakura sighed. At least her Djinn wasn't as weird as some of the others. Now that the fight was over, she turned to Muu. The moment she moved, Myron stepped in front of him. Her eyes brimmed with anger and mistrust, which almost brought a smile to Sakura's face.

"Don't come any closer," Myron spat, glaring at Sakura with everything she had.

"I won't do anything bad, I promise," Sakura said, holding her hands up. "I'm a medic. I can help him."

"And you expect us to believe you?" Myron narrowed her eyes, a little puffy from crying. It ruined the intimidating look she was trying to pull off, but it was pretty endearing.

"It's fine, Myron. I believe her." Muu stepped in front of Myron, facing Sakura.

"B-Brother!" Myron cried. "What are you doing?"

Muu placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed comfortingly.

"It's all right. I'll be fine," he smiled.

Muu watched Sakura calmly, who returned his stare with interest. He would go far, she could tell, and capturing this dungeon was only the beginning. This was an unprecedented era of kings and dungeons popping up everywhere and anywhere. Gaze sliding to Myron for a moment, she couldn't help but smile a little.

"What are you smiling about?" Muu asked.

"You have such a nice sister," Sakura replied. "I'm almost envious."

Muu raised an eyebrow but said nothing. Sakura lowered her hands to remove a glove before reaching up again with her bare hand to the level of his forehead. It was a bit of a feat, as he towered over her. She made a displeased face, and he held back a chuckle. Green light enveloped the tips of her fingers, which lay lightly on his skin. His eyes widened as he felt the pain dull and fade from his forehead. His shocked stare elicited a soft laugh from Sakura, who gave him an amused smile.

"I told you, I'm a medic," she smiled. "Sit down so I can heal the rest of you?"

As Muu finally let himself rest, Myron took the time to gather the treasures of the dungeon and prepare for their return to Reim. She shot dirty looks to Sakura the entire time, but Sakura just smiled back at the younger girl. Myron would flush in anger and then run off to finishing packing. Sakura placed her hands on Muu's back, and he felt not only his wounds disappearing but also his magoi returning.

"Why are you here?" he asked her, watching Myron snap at Barbatos as she picked up a large chest as easily as an adult would.

"I'm here because of you," she replied.

"…What?"

Muu twisted around to look at her, the action making him wince a bit from not yet healed wounds. She tried not to laugh at the confusion in his gaze. She moved a hand to his side, applying enough pressure to make him wince again.

"If my patient faces forward again, I might tell you more," she replied with a smile. "Otherwise, I'm going to let you suffer."

He sheepishly obeyed, releasing a sigh of relief as her hand moved down to his bruised side.

"Muu Alexius."

Muu turned to the great Djinn, as did all the other members in the room.

"I will become your Djinn when you leave this dungeon. However, I have a request," Barbatos continued.

"What kind of request?" he asked, wondering what a Djinn could possibly want from him.

"I want you to take Sakura with you."

Muu's eyes widened. What—

"No way in hell!" Myron snarled, causing dents in the golden chest in her arms as she tightened her grip.

"Myron," Muu warned gently. She scowled but quieted, trudging away to finish packing everything. Turning back to Barbatos, Muu only said one word, "Why?"

"This place will collapse after I leave it. I'd rather not bury her alive," Barbatos replied. "Besides, I like her."

"Thanks for the compliment." Sakura raised an eyebrow in amusement. "I like you too."

"Anyway," the Djinn continued. He held out his hand to the Fanalis warrior. "What's your decision?"

Muu stared at the large hand offered to him. Of all the stories he'd ever heard of the Djinn and their dungeons, he'd never heard of Djinn asking their dungeon capturers for favors before. He glanced back at Sakura, who seemed to be engrossed in her treatment. Such an enigma of a person, he thought, even if she weren't found in a dungeon. He turned his head back to Barbatos, who awaited his answer with a confident grin.

"I accept," Muu replied, grasping an outstretched finger. "Though I doubt that I have much of a choice."

Barbatos's laughter echoed throughout the room, and his grin grew even wider.

…

Lady Scheherazade knew the exact moment Muu returned from the dungeon. Her grip on her staff relaxed ever so slightly she felt the dungeon she raised disappear. She could feel the Rukh of her loyal warrior and his sister, as well as the presence of another. She frowned. This could not be. Only Muu had been given permission to enter the dungeon, though Myron hadn't been deterred and went in to join her brother anyway.

A questioning voice brought her back to the present. "Lady Scheherazade?"

Ah, right. She was in the middle of a debate. Today was particularly focused on the Fanalis, as the past few weeks had been since Muu left for the dungeon. She wanted to sigh. Usually, she found her citizens endearing as they struggled and pushed forward together for Reim. However, her patience was wearing thin, and Muu was finally home. So Lady Scheherazade stood, casting her gaze upon the Senate of the Reim Empire. The chamber quieted, all eyes drawn to the quiet yet awe inspiring figure in the room.

"We have all worked hard today. It is time to end the session and prepare for another day," she began, pleasantly surprised at the immediate effect she had on the senators. She should've done this sooner. "We shall continue this another time. Thank you all for supporting the Reim Empire."

She hardly heard the choruses of praise they showered her with as she left the senate chamber. The only thing that mattered was that her Fanalis warrior was home and that there was someone she didn't know with him.

She let the Rukh guide her to him, and she found herself waiting upon the steps leading to the senate building. Her guard and attendants refused to let her go any farther for fear of danger, which was rather adorable in her opinion. She smiled to reassure them that no harm would come to her but still obliged to their request. Scheherazade closed her eyes, and the Rukh filled her vision. Now, where was that boy?

She didn't remember how long she stood there, waiting for Muu to return. She lost herself watching the Rukh flow through the heart of her home, passing through the boisterous markets and lively streets of the city of Remano.

"L-Lady Scheherazade?"

Opening her eyes, she was met with the sight of a bewildered Muu and his exhausted but ecstatic sister kneeling before her. To his side was a pink haired woman in red, who met her eyes with bright green ones. The Rukh fluttered around her fondly, as it embracing a dear friend. How curious. Scheherazade descended the steps, despite the cries of protest around her.

"Please, stand," she said upon reaching the bottom of the stairs. "Welcome back, my brave warriors. I am glad to see you both safe."

"Thank you, Lady Scheherazade, for believing in me," Muu said, rising to his feet. "How long have we been gone?"

"Six weeks," she replied. "Nothing has changed here in the time you've been gone, though something seems to have happened in the dungeon."

Scheherazade directed her gaze over to the woman loved by the Rukh, who had yet to say a word.

"Might we talk for a bit, Muu and his guest?" Scheherazade asked, keeping her tone light and free of curiosity. "I'd like to hear what happened during your time away."

Muu followed the graceful magi as she led them to the temple she resided in. He glanced back at Sakura, who was taking in the sights and sounds of the streets of Remano. She clasped her hands behind her, a small smile appearing on her lips as she watched children playing around their mothers and customers aggressively bargaining with the vendors. Myron eyed Sakura carefully, but the woman simply caught her gaze and smiled brightly.

Myron flushed at being caught staring and quickly turned away. Myron's arm hung in a makeshift sling to prevent her from jostling her shoulder further. She had refused Sakura's medical treatment, but the woman had been adamant about at least preventing further injury.

When they finally reached the temple, a group of attendants awaited them outside. They led the group to a room with simple but tasteful furniture. Scheherazade gestured for them to take a seat. Muu told her of the monsters he fought and traps he escaped, while Myron occasionally cut in to elaborate and to remind her brother of how valiant he had been when he save her from falling into a bottomless pit or from being attacked by a dungeon creature.

"And after defeating the last monster, I made it to the treasure room," Muu said. "That's when I saw Barbatos and met Sakura."

Scheherazade moved her gaze to Sakura, who had been silent throughout the retelling. "So you defeated Muu?"

"I suppose so," Sakura shrugged. "Although I don't recall ever ending the fight."

"Impressive. Muu is a very talented swordsman. It must have been quite a battle," Scheherazade said. Then, her gaze hardened, and Sakura met it with her own calmly. "So, Sakura Haruno, how did you get inside the dungeon?"

Muu felt a shiver go down his spine. Despite Scheherazade's small disposition and warmth she regarded everyone with, she was the legendary magi who has guided the Reim Empire for over two hundred years. Reim was the child she had nursed from birth to the present, and she was not to be taken lightly when her child faced a potential threat.

"I don't know."

"No one was allowed entry except for Muu. Only one other person went inside, and that was Myron." Scheherazade's voice was calm but firm. "So I ask you again, Miss Sakura, how did you get inside?"

Sakura looked into the clear blue eyes that shone with wisdom and experience. This was a person who had seen many things and made many sacrifices.

But so had she.

"Lady Scheherazade, I did not come here to be a threat," she said. "I came here because of Muu."

Scheherazade did not look away from Sakura but asked, "Is this true, Muu?"

"Yes, Lady Scheherazade," he replied. "Barbatos asked me to take her with me."

"The Djinn did?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

Muu paused, not sure how to answer. He barely understood it himself. All he knew was that Barbatos wanted Sakura to be by his side.

"Because you are where I must be."

Muu whipped his head around in surprise to stare at Sakura, who faced him directly. She stood from her seat and moved to kneel before him.

"My name is Sakura Haruno, and I am your service, my king."

A dumbfounded silence fell upon the room. Muu and Myron stared at Sakura with identical looks of confusion, and even Scheherazade couldn't completely hide her surprise.

"What… What are you talking about?" Muu managed to get out.

Sakura smiled and rose to her feet. She reached a hand out and mussed his hair fondly.

"I'll tell you more another time." She turned to Scheherazade and bowed. "I give you my word that I will never harm him."

Scheherazade scrutinized the woman for any signs of dishonesty, but the Rukh fluttering around her was honest. No matter how skilled a person was, they could not lie to the Rukh. After a few moments, Scheherazade sighed.

"Muu. Do you trust her?" she asked.

"I… don't know," he admitted. "But I don't think she's a bad person."

"I see." Scheherazade stood, signaling the end of the conversation. Muu and Myron also got to their feet, arms crossed over their chests in respect. "I trust you, Muu."

With those words, the Lady Scheherazade left the room. Muu watched Sakura look thoughtfully at the retreating magi for a moment before she turned to face him.

"Thank you, Muu," she smiled. "I hope you can come to trust me."

After everything he learned today, he hoped so too.


	2. Chapter 2

The bed was dangerous. It was too soft and too large for a single person, and every time Sakura looked at it she had an urge to lie down and drift away into darkness. She grabbed a fistful of the simple but soft blanket, marveling at how wonderful it felt. She let the blanket fall from her hand, moving to the window, where she had a clear view of the empty courtyard. Not only were the beds amazing, but she was even provided a nice view. What kind jailers she had.

A knock on the door made her turn, and her attention went to her guest.

"Good morning, Sakura. Did you sleep well?"

She gestured for her visitor to sit at the small table and set of chairs she'd also been provided.

"I did," she replied. "The bed is too comfortable for my liking. I'm afraid I may never wake up."

"I'm sure some people would be happy to hear that."

Sakura laughed a little before taking a seat as well.

"Good morning to you as well, Lord Muu."

Muu had visited Sakura many times already in the past two weeks. Their conversations were usually meaningless and trivial, but they had settled into a comfortable sort of companionship. Muu would come to ask about Sakura's role as his servant, which she would answer with vague but truthful statements. Sakura would then ask about his life and his friends, as well as his goals for the future. He would respond similar vague but truthful statements.

Today was different however, as far as she could tell. For the first time since her arrival, Muu was not wearing his armor. Sakura had long since changed into her casual clothes, wearing a sleeveless red shirt with white accents and cream colored pants reaching below her knees. Her forehead protector had been replaced with a simple red headband, and she wore more lightweight, casual black sandals. She had done what she could to appear non-threatening, though she knew that it wouldn't make much of a difference without the trust of Muu and Lady Scheherazade.

Muu was not only unarmed, but he was also not alone. Two Fanalis warriors stood on either side of the door, hands folded behind their backs. One had a scar running through her face and other scars running along her chest and arms, and the other had shaggy hair nearly obscuring his face.

"May I ask for the purpose of this visit?" she asked, excitement rising within her.

"The Fanalis Corps has been given an assignment. If you wish, you may come with us."

Finally, she could leave this room. There was much to learn about this new world of Muu's.

"However, you may not interfere," he continued. "You are an outsider and do not represent us. Any action you take will be dealt with accordingly."

"I understand," she said. It was more than enough. With a small smile, she added, "Thank you, Lord Muu."

Muu gave her a weary smile. He did not trust her yet—that was clear. But he was willing to give her a chance, and that was all she needed.

"We leave in two days at dawn," he said. "Don't be late."

"Yes, sir."

The knock at her door came in the evening, and Sakura was not surprised. She settled herself on the chair and folded her arms in her lap as the door opened, revealing the unhappy, younger Alexius. Myuron wore a simple dress with a pretty pink sash across her torso. Her hair was properly done up, and she held a book in her left arm. She would be the picture of nobility, if it weren't for the scowl on her face.

"Welcome, Lady Myuron," Sakura greeted. "How have you been?"

Myuron's scowl only deepened, her posture lined with distrust.

"What are you planning?" she asked sharply.

"Nothing, I assure you. I just want to help Lord Muu."

"You are not my brother's household," Myuron snapped. "He may give you the benefit of the doubt, but I will not."

Myuron placed the book on the table, leaning forward on her arms as she made her declaration. Her shoulder was still recovering, but the pain it had been giving her had been reduced to a dull ache with the new treatment her healers had started a few days ago. Her hands closed into fists, and her suspicion was clear on her face. Suspicion and rage, but they could not hide the slight tremble in her fists from Sakura's eyes. Myuron was scared, yes, but she was also fierce and a daughter of the Alexius. She would not shrink back from those who wished harm onto her brother.

"What would you like to know?" Sakura asked, a smile playing on her lips.

"Why did you come with us?"

"Your brother asked me to."

"Don't play games with me. You know what I mean."

Sakura leaned back, a thoughtful expression crossing her face. A few moments of silence passed before she spoke again.

"I want to help your brother achieve his goals. It's my mission to do so," Sakura said. "I will not harm him, Lady Myuron. I give you my word."

"Why should I believe you?" Myuron asked, scrutinizing the older woman. "Why should I believe in your word?"

Sakura smiled, leaning forward on her elbows. What a wonderful and tenacious young girl.

"I never break my promises, Lady Myuron, and it is all I have to give you."

Myuron regarded her for a few more seconds in silence. Thinking of all the different ways Sakura could sabotage Muu, most likely. Finally, Myuron stood, giving her an icy stare.

"Don't you dare harm my brother," Myuron said. "Or you'll wish you never left the dungeon in the first place."

"I'll keep that in mind," Sakura replied, smile ever present. It infuriated Myuron to no end, and she could tell. "I'm glad Lord Muu has such a wonderful sister looking out for him."

Myuron flushed, caught off guard by the sudden compliment. Despite that the words were coming from Sakura, Myuron couldn't help the bright hue that rushed into her cheeks. Pressing her palms to her face, she struggled to regain her composure.

"How is your shoulder, by the way?" Sakura asked. "I do hope the healers took my advice."

The implication of that statement was not lost on Myuron, and she felt her face burn even brighter.

"It's none of your business," she snapped. "Leave me and my brother alone."

Spinning on her heel, Myuron stomped out of the room, slamming the door shut behind her hard enough to leave cracks around the frame. Her face continued to burn as Sakura's light laughter followed her down the hall. How Myuron hated that woman! How she hated that smile and calm demeanor that said that woman would one day be trusted to save her brother's life. How Myuron hoped that when that day came, her brother's trust would not be misguided.

Sakura, on the other hand, rather enjoyed her time with the younger Alexius. Myuron was strong, brave, and ready to take on the world for the sake of her brother, and she'd be damned if she let someone stand in his way. She was incredibly intelligent, and if she kept reading books (such as the one still lying on Sakura's table), she'd be a force to reckon with in the future.

Reaching across the table, Sakura turned the book so that it was no longer upside down. It was a simple red leather bound book, embossed with gold along the spine. She would keep it for safekeeping for Myuron until she returned. In the meantime, she would help herself to the treasure the girl had given her. In her hands, _Military Tactics_ by Pernadius Alexius stared back up at her, and Sakura turned to the first page.

The next morning, Sakura's door was open before she was even out of bed. She was on her feet immediately, but she relaxed once she realized who stood at the door.

"I'm taking my book back," Myuron stated, crossing the room to Sakura's nightstand.

Sakura stepped aside as Myuron picked up the book. The girl didn't spare her a glance before marching right back to the door.

"If you're having trouble with that book, I can help you," Sakura said, making Myuron freeze at the door.

"I'm not having trouble," Myuron replied sharply. "Keep your thoughts to yourself."

Sakura bit back a smile; the Lady Myuron was too easy to read. Myuron left, but the door remained open, as Muu had appeared in the doorway. He watched his sister trudge down the hall for a moment before raising an eyebrow at Sakura. She shrugged, letting out the smile she'd held back. He sighed before shaking his head.

"I don't want to know," Muu said. "Just be nice to her."

"Of course," Sakura agreed. "She's adorable."

That's not the word people usually used to describe Myuron, but he supposed it was better than his strange new companion describing Myuron the way the others did.

"Do you need me for something, Lord Muu?" Sakura asked. He was wearing his armor today.

"Yes," he nodded. "I'd like you to meet the Fanalis Corps before we leave."

Sakura found herself at the training grounds, observing the military drills the soldiers performed. Their entrance had not caused a stir, but she could feel the stares on them. Some soldiers even gave her looks of contempt, though she soon realized they were not solely aimed at her. She glanced at Muu, who had excused himself to greet the commanding officer in charge of training the soldiers. It seemed that there was more to the Fanalis Corps than meets the eye. He left her with the two Fanalis who had accompanied him when he first told her of the new assignment. Yaqut, the shaggy haired man, was eager to learn about the dungeon, unlike Razol, who watched Sakura warily.

"What was the dungeon like?" Yaqut asked, an excited gleam in his eye. "Were there lots of monsters?"

"Yaqut, stop it," Razol scolded. "We're supposed to be watching her."

"I am watching her," he replied, rolling his eyes. "Doesn't mean I have to be bored while I'm doing it."

Razol sighed in resignation, and Sakura silently gave her her sympathies.

"It was quite a sight. Dungeon monsters were protecting the treasure room," Sakura said. "I'm not sure how to describe them, but I'm pretty sure at least one of them had teeth as big as me."

Yaqut was enthralled. Razol was exasperated.

"I'm glad to see you all getting along."

Sakura turned to Muu, who wore an amused expression. Her eyes slid to his companion, who towered over Muu and had a scar on his face that exposed his teeth. It would be a terrible sight in battle, she thought.

"Sakura, this is Lo'lo, one of my oldest friends," Muu said. "Lo'lo, this is the person I was talking about."

"Oh? This is the woman who beat you in a fight?" Lo'lo laughed, taking in Sakura's slim figure. "I'll believe it when I see it, Captain."

"She's not what she seems," Muu replied. "You of all people should know that."

Lo'lo let out another laugh, grinning at Sakura with interest. At his laugh, she felt more stares latch onto them.

"As long as she doesn't get in our way, Captain, I don't care," he said.

"The captain beat Lo'lo in a sword duel when they first met," Razol murmured to Sakura. "Followed the captain ever since."

"I've know these three the longest, but there are a few more of us," Muu said. "Come with me."

Sakura followed, eager to get rid of the unpleasant stares. He led them to the mess hall. Most of the soldiers had long since finished their meals and retired to their barracks, so she spotted the remaining members of the Fanalis Corps easily.

It turned out "a few more" only amounted to a total of ten people, including Muu and the others she'd met. Now that they were all together, Sakura noticed the silver lip piercing they all had. They also all had the same red hair and red eyes, and she found that she had to ask.

"What is a Fanalis?"

She was met with ten blank stares.

"Have you been living under a rock?" Razol snorted.

Ouch. Guess that wasn't the right question to ask.

"The Fanalis are a race of people with stronger physical abilities," Muu explained patiently. "You can tell who is a Fanalis by looking at our red hair and red eyes."

"Like the slave traders do," Lo'lo spat.

Ah, she understood now.

"Lo'lo is right," Muu agreed grimly. "I say 'our,' but I'm only half Fanalis myself."

"Half?" Sakura asked.

"On my mother's side," he replied. "I think this will be all for today. Sakura, I'll take you back to your room."

The walk back was quiet. Sakura trailed behind Muu by a few paces, taking in the sights once more before she returned to her room. The sun was high in the sky, illuminating Muu's armor as he walked. A sword lay at his hip, looking the same as it did the day they fought, although there was now an eight-pointed star on the blade hidden from sight.

"Why do you have a sword when the others don't?" she asked.

"I'm half-Fanalis," he replied. "I may be stronger than most people, but I'm not as strong as the full blooded Fanalis like Lo'lo."

"Are you the only half-Fanalis?"

"For now, yes."

"Myuron?"

"She's injured right now, but she has a place in the corps once she recovers," he replied.

"Even as young as she is?"

"It was her decision."

"I suppose it would be," Sakura mused. "How old are you?"

"Twenty."

"You're pretty young too," she sighed. He raised an eyebrow.

"And you aren't?" he asked, earning a smile from Sakura.

"You'd be surprised."

After returning to her room, Sakura found herself lying the on the bed and staring up at the ceiling. Despite her best efforts, she was absolutely and utterly bored. There was only so much she could do in this space. The Lady Scheherazade had not stopped by even once, but she supposed the high priestess couldn't be bothered to visit her while she remained in this cage. In any case, come tomorrow, Sakura would be free to go outside, and she couldn't hold back the grin that made its way onto her face.

When dawn came, Sakura could hardly contain her excitement. She was fully dressed in mission gear by the time Muu came to her door. He was dressed in his golden armor again, his sword at his side.

"Ready to leave?" he asked.

"I've been ready," she replied with a smile. "Let's go, Lord Muu."

Muu briefed her on the details as they headed southeast, moving toward the border. It was a simple suppression mission of the bandits that were terrorizing the villages along the border. The soldiers dispatched to the borders had yet to be successful in stopping them. The villagers were already poor to begin with, so they were helpless when the bandits came into town to take what little they had.

"This seems like a bit much for bandit suppression, to be honest," Sakura said, observing the ten, well-trained Fanalis she travelled with. "Are we not taken seriously, or is there something else I should know about?"

"There have been reports of a Fanalis among the bandits."

"A single rogue Fanalis warrants the entire Corps?" Sakura raised an eyebrow. Muu chuckled and gave her a wry smile.

"This is our first official mission as the Fanalis Corps," he explained. "The Senate finds it difficult to trust the word of a Fanalis."

"Even though you are an Alexius?" she asked.

"It's because I am an Alexius," he replied. "They can't stand that their most noble house has Fanalis blood in it."

"I see."

It took a few days to reach the village, and the sight of it was about what Sakura expected—silent and tense. The sun was high overhead, but the streets were empty. Muu left the group with Razol and Yaqut to speak with the village head while the rest of them waited for further orders. Sakura made herself comfortable under a tree, leaning against the sturdy trunk. She wondered how long until she would be back in her isolated room, spending her days in boredom once more.

"So why'd you come with us?"

At the question, nine pairs of eyes turned to her. Sakura did not move, but turned her head to Lo'lo, who gave her a neutral stare.

"I want to help Muu," she replied. She seemed to be saying that a lot lately.

"And how are you going to do that?" Lo'lo approached her, the other Fanalis moving out of his way as he did. "You haven't done a thing yet."

"I haven't had an opportunity." Sakura pulled away from the tree and planted her feet firmly on the ground as she looked up at him calmly. He met her eyes with a warning in his.

"I don't give a damn about what you want to do. But—" his gaze hardened and his lips curled back in a snarl. "—if you get in the captain's way, I'll kill you myself."

"I'll keep that in mind."

When night fell, the group found themselves pressed against the trees encircling the bandit encampment. Sakura and Lo'lo stood on either side of Muu, who observed the camp. Sakura slipped a kunai into her hand as she watched the sentries patrol the area. The camp was small, smaller than she'd expected. She only saw five horses grazing and maybe fifteen people lazing about. However, she didn't see even a hint of a Fanalis' red hair.

She looked over at Muu, who was staring at the kunai in her hand. She sent him a troubled look, which he responded with a nod. He was also feeling suspicious. Muu turned to Lo'lo, who grinned back.

Five Fanalis leaped into the camp, taking out the sentries with ease and capturing the others in an instant. Muu grabbed the nearest bandit and forced him on his knees before flashing a confident smile.

"Mind telling me where your leader is?" he asked.

The bandit said nothing, instead opting to spit in Muu's face. The Fanalis bristled in anger, the air abuzz with energy. Still concealed in the trees, Sakura tightened her grip on her kunai. Glancing at Lo'lo, she saw the barely restrained rage in his tense posture, but he did not move. She returned her gaze to the camp. The night was still young.

"I see," Muu said in a disappointed tone. "That's all right. We can always get them ourselves."

The bandit began to shake, but not out of fear. Rather, he was laughing. He grinned at Muu, who regarded him calmly.

"I'd like to see you try," the man said with a cackle.

The uneasiness spiked in Sakura's gut, and the next thing she knew, the unmistakable sound of the ground splitting and a cloud of dust appeared right where Muu had been standing. When the dust cleared, red hair was the first thing Sakura saw, but it wasn't Muu she saw standing there.

A Fanalis as large as Lo'lo stood in the remains of the shattered earth. Wild, matted hair fell into his eyes as he stood. His clothes were dirty and little more than slave's rags. He whirled around, searching for something. He stopped once he caught sight of it, and Sakura let out a sigh of relief as she saw Muu standing a ways off surprised but unharmed.

Lo'lo let out a savage cry as he lunged for the Fanalis, smashing the latter into the ground without mercy. The Fanalis let out a strangled sound then stilled. Lo'lo stood and grabbed the bandit who had spit in Muu's face, hauling the man up off the ground.

"What was that about trying?" Lo'lo sneered. "Want to join this guy in the ground?"

The bandit wasn't even fazed, despite the fact that he was in an even more perilous situation than he had been a moment ago.

"It won't be me who's in the ground," the bandit said with a confident grin.

Lo'lo lifted the man over his head, but before he could kiss the earth, Lo'lo was slammed into the nearest tree. He immediately fell into a fighting stance, but his eyes widened as he saw his attacker was none other than the Fanalis that had been in the ground. The Fanalis charged, swinging his arm, but Lo'lo brought up his arm to block it.

"What the hell? I know I hit you hard enough!" Lo'lo exclaimed, dodging another punch.

The Fanalis said nothing but instead aimed a kick at Lo'lo knees.

At this moment, bandits burst from the trees, flooding the camp. Sakura's eyes widened. There were at least three times the amount of the people compared to before, each armed to the teeth. The remaining Fanalis Corps members charged into the camp, battle cries echoing into the night. Adjusting her gloves, she leaped into the fray.

She punched one bandit into the ground, then ducked to avoid the sword that cut the air above her. Grabbing the bandit's waist, she threw him across the camp. She made her way to Muu, knocking out as many people as she could.

She stood with her back to his, kunai at the ready. Muu had drawn his sword, eyeing the circle of bandits around them. Her kunai was a flurry of movement, disarming and slicing through the enemy. There were a lot of them, but the Fanalis were making quick work of the bandits as well. Yet, the uneasiness hadn't completely left Sakura yet.

She sensed the threat before she really registered what it was, pivoting on her heel and shoving Muu to the side as hard as she could. A sickening crack filled her ears as she crashed into a tree hard enough that it broke. The air left her lungs in an instant, and her chest burned. It felt like she'd just been hit with a ton of bricks.

"Sakura!"

Someone ran to her side, helping her stand properly. She winced at the effort—she'd definitely broken a few ribs. She glanced at the person at her side, eyes widening when she realized it was Muu.

"Can you move?" he asked, eyes staring ahead.

She turned her head to the side to spit out the blood in her mouth. Wiping her chin, she nodded.

"…I just need a moment to heal myself," she said, removing one of her gloves. She placed her hand over her ribs, familiar green chakra enveloping it.

"Good. We're going to need your strength," Muu said. "I'm afraid this has gotten a lot more complicated."

When Sakura looked forward, she saw her attacker a distance away—a Fanalis with short cropped hair wearing dirty rags and covered in scars. Farther away, she saw two more fighting the other Fanalis Corps members. She let out a dry laugh.

"And here I thought the entire corps would be overkill," she joked.

A strained smile made its way onto Muu's face, and Sakura knew that she was in for a long night.

* * *

 **I'm... a little speechless at the reviews I got for the first chapter. Thank you for all your kind comments. I'm really touched, honestly.**

 **I know the wait was long, so I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**


End file.
